Jin Mo-Ri
Origins: The God of High School Alias/Aka: Sun Wukong, The Monkey King, The King of Savages/Vermin Classification: Monkey king (reincarnation), God, Member of the Nine Kings [[Threat levels|'Threat level:']] Tiger+ || Nova+ Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Gender: Male Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Vision (Can see others in slow motion), Expert Martial Artist (Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, and many other martial art techniques), Power Mimicry (Was able to replicate Han Dae-wi's kick of the blue dragon) || All previous abilities along with Acupuncture, Enhanced Vision (Can see other's weak points by just looking at them), Wind Manipulation (Can create a powerful gust of wind with his Blue Dragon and Jin Original technique), Power Mimicry (Can mimic a skill by seeing it just once. Could perform Mi-Ra's Wolgwang Swordsmanship bare hand style, Dae-Wi's Brazilian Kick), Minor Healing (With his acupuncture skills he can stop bleeding of a person, something even nano-treatment or borrowed power treatment cannot do), can somewat negate durability with his Nabong Needle Ryu techniques, Statistic Amplification (Via Jaehbongchim, doubled his level from 13 to 26) || All previous abilities along with Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Via Geundoowun he can summon clouds which cover a portion of earth, said Clouds rain down thunder), Immortality, Immunity to extreme temperatures and conditions (not troubled by the conditions of outer space), Can restore the strength of his fellow monkeys, Limited Telepathy, Can seal mortals and supernatural entities on a planetary scale, Duplication, Can create monkey demons from strands of his hair (each of which are potential country busters at the minimum), Can gain knowledge through his clones and share his knowledge with them,Can copy physical techniques after seeing itnce Physical strength: City block level striking (Broke Judge R's arm) || At least small star+ level, likely higher (His blows can do planet wide damage, much stronger than Uriel whom could somewhat stop Mars being tossed), possibly multi solar system level (stronger than 666: Satan whos Jupiter toss yields multi solar system energies, can do a stat multiplier of allegedly up to x250,000 via Jeobongchim) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City block (Made a crater with his kick) || At least small star+, likely higher, possibly multi solar system (Can compete with The King whom could move multiple planets at once to attack, tanked the collision of 2 planets moving at FTL speed and destroyed them with moderate effort. Recently his clone pushed back Jupiter with the help of Han Dae-Wi back to its position at FTL speed after it was thrown by Satan) Durability: City block || At least small star+, likely higher, possibly multi solar system (Survived The King throwing planets at him, survived the Sage Realm exploding in base was an extremely depowered Jin Mo-Ri without his sage robe, also tanked a slash from the Lightning Blade with a relatively minor cut, which was capable of cutting the Sage Realm almost completely in half despite the fact that he absorbed much of the energy behind the blow in the process) || Likely Higher with Yongpyo [[Speed|'Speed:']] Faster than eye can see (Was faster than a train since the start of the series), likely higher (All his stats levelled up after he ate divine Pellet) || At least At least FTLx (His staff extended from the moon to the earth before an angel a few meters away from Jin could land his blow. Scales above Han Dae-Wi who could move Mars to Earths location in an instant), likely MFTLx with Jeabongchim x250,000 Intelligence: Above average. Usually portrayed as not thinking too much, however he was once a capable ruler and is a battle genius with thousands of years of experience. Stamina: Extremely high. Could fight for days straight, can continue fighting even if he takes damage that should kill a normal human. Can survive years with little to nothing to eat (his name is erased from the Book of Death/Death Note, thus he does not die via normal means). Range: At least solar system Weaknesses: Reckless and somewhat lacking in common sense. Maintaining Monkey King mode drains his stamina far more quickly than normal, especially if he uses his special abilities frequently (Not clear if this is still his weakness or not). A prodigy in fighting, trained since he was a kid by his grandpa, due to which he can copy physical techniques after seeing it once Standard equipment: Yongpyo: Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail (pictured above). Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. The only two times it has ever been breached are when the First Crown Prince used the Lightning Blade to slice through the whole of the Sage Realm and when The King stabbed him. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armor can enter a Speed Mode to increase his speed to the point of crossing massive interstellar distances in an instant. When not in use as an armor it turns into a mass of razor sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Kinto-Un. Kinto-Un: Also known as the Flying Sparrow Cloud or the Geunwoodin, a living cloud that Mo-Ri can call anywhere, even in space, though its much easier if there are already clouds in the sky or if a large body of water is nearby. Through it he is able to control the weather, creating winds powerful enough to keep the Sky Whales from landing (each one packing a payload large enough to destroy a continent at the bare minimum) and call down as many lightning bolts as he wishes to strike his opponents down until the cloud is dispelled by either a powerful opponent or Mo-Ri himself. These lightning bolts are capable of harming Gods and obliterated Jae Kael-Taek despite his ascension and the fact that Mo-Ri had only recently reawakened his powers at the time. It also capable of generating completely opaque fog to confuse foes and escape them. This fog can also be solidified and used as a shield, such as the time the cloud blocked the Hyunmoo Hammer in its entirety. He can also create a small version (much like Goku's Nimbus) to allow him to cross interstellar distances more quickly. Ruyi Jingu Bang: The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Mo-Ri's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defense as well as offense. He can also create additional copies for his clone or if the staff should break for any reason. Despite the fact that its a blunt weapon Mo-Ri often uses it for slicing attacks, with its weight compensating for its lack of an edge. He can also make additional copies of the staff along with his clones to attack a target with multiple staves at once or to fight off multiple enemies with clones. He has recently started using this in his base form as well. Gourd: A small magic gourd that houses a pocket dimension. He's able to absorb both attacks and enemies within it and it is spacious enough to hold the entire population of the Sage Realm. It has difficulty absorbing gods though but can work if the god is sealed, weakened, or reduced to a demigod. It has the ability to teleport into Mo-Ri's hands on command and is completely indestructible. Keys: Regionals Arc || Base || Monkey-King mode || Acceleration mode ''' Notable Attacks and Techniques Renewal Tae Kwon Do * '''Bo-Bup (Way of Walking): A technique that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Mo-Ri to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. This technique allowed his clone, Hui Mo-Ri, to instantly close the distance between him and Sang Man-Duk after the latter teleported across an aritficial island. * 3rd Stance: Hwechook: Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage before finishing them with a third kick to the back of the head. * Dragon Sign Hwechook: A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. * Truth Tornado: A powerful kick that controls the air around him, erupting in a massive tornado on contact with the opponent. * Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: A technique based on Han Dae-Wi's Blue Dragon's Storm, Mo-Ri controls the surrounding air flow to deliver a kick powerful enough to decimate a boxing arena with ease. It can be followed up with another as part of the Double Blue Dragon's Kick technique to improve the damage output and armor penetrating ability. * Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick: Invented to counter Il-Pyo's fire based kicks, he absorbs the surrounding turbulence from his opponent's and his own movements to cover his leg in frigid ice, negating fire attacks and obliterating the surrounding area with freezing wind. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu * Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle: An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage much like Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based on their vital points. * Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal: By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break the Aegis Shield easily. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. * Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain: By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. * Acupuncture Artery Block: As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. Moonlight Sword Style * Bare Handed Slice: Coped from Yu-Mi-Ra. Using his bare hand a medium, he cleanly slices through a target. * Basic Vertical Slash: One of the style's most basic techniques, it is nevertheless potent enough to cleanly slice through the Seven Owner when the Ruyi Jingu is used as a medium. Full Contact Karate * Basaltic Fist: A powerful straight punch that can throw multiple people across a room from the force behind it. * Phoenix Horn: A kick aimed at the ground in front of the opponent that sends out a powerful shockwave to destroy the opponent's stance and put them off balance. Ssam-Su Taekkyon * Awareness: Reads the opponent's muscle movements by making physical contact with the target, allowing Mo-Ri to predict his opponent's next move, but is limited by the fact that it can't predict two simultaneous attacks and physical contact must be maintained for it to work. Spearmanship * 8th Song: Beggar's Song Dance: Using the Ruyi Jingu as a spear, he swings it in all directions extremely rapidly, deflecting all incoming attacks while bludgeoning surrounding foes simultaneously. * Thunder Breaker: Using the Kinto-Un to gain speed he dices an opponent into tiny pieces with the Ruyi Jingu, finishing with a massive burst of lightning along his flight path to obliterate the target(s). Monkey King Mode: Transforms into his godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. This drains his stamina at a much higher rate, but the burden has lessened considerably since the end of the Sage Realm arc. Duplication: Each of his hairs can be used to create a clone with all of his skills and memories while only being slightly weaker than him, allowing him to swarm an opponent or easily wipe out large armies with ease. He can also have them appear more monkey-like and bestial. These clones are able to release omnidirectional waves of energy that can easily vaporize mountains. The greatest number of clones he's seen producing at one time is one hundred, but they grow weaker as the distance between them and the original becomes greater.Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Staff user Category:Character Category:Manhwa Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator